


I Used To Know You

by WishUponADragon



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AV Club, Gen, nerd v jock dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponADragon/pseuds/WishUponADragon
Summary: Just a drabble about high school life before finding out about the cult.





	I Used To Know You

So, AV club wasn’t the most popular club in school. But they had a teacher who agreed to be their sponsor and they had a quorum of 4. In Alex’s opinion, that wasn’t so bad.   
And now, thanks to his parents pulling some strings with Nico’s mom, they had a bunch of radios that would have been discarded. It was enough to pour over for an hour a week for the rest of high school. If he could convince Kelsy not to quit and break the 4 person quorum...   
Alex’s thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into his shoulder. He’d thought he was alone. Even AV club had already left for the night. Alex was on his way home himself. He turned to see a guy at least half a foot taller than him with muscles that would make a bull self conscious. Clearly a jock on break from practice.  
He nodded towards the guy and muttered an apology.   
“Couldn’t hear you,” the guy called back. Something in his tone made Alex want to get away from him without more conflict.  
“Sorry.” Alex repeated himself louder and turned away from the jock to leave.  
The guy just couldn’t stand not having the last word apparently. “Yeah, you are,” he chuckled. Alex didn’t turn to see what he was doing. A second pair of footsteps and a familiar voice caught him by surprise and he stopped stock still.  
“Hey, coach is looking for you, break’s over. Stop messing with the nerd and get back to practice.” The two boys shuffled away while Alex stared at the glass door separating him from the world outside. He watched their reflections disappear as they rounded a corner.   
Once, what felt like ages ago, they’d been friends. Now he was just ‘the nerd’ to Chase. Alex shrugged his backpack higher on his shoulders and pushed the doors open. That was fine. Chase could be just ‘the jock’ to Alex. It was time to grow up, and that meant old friendships had to go.


End file.
